1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a game system and method in which a game is played by detecting a specified location on the screen specified by a player.
2. Description of Related Art
There is generally know a shooting game system.
In such a shooting game system, a player shoots a target displayed on a screen through a gun-like device.
In such a case, for example, the game system may be designed so that light illumination means previously incorporated into the gun-like device is to detect an illuminated position to judge whether the target is hit.